The Dragon Rider from Berk
by savage immortal
Summary: we all know the story so heres my version. ten years ago hiccup dissapeared now years later stories of a strange group of people who ride on the backs of dragons and the tales of their mysterieous ways and a certian haddock as thier leader.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Rider of Berk**

How to train your dragon fanfic

_Berk ten years ago_:

Astrid couldn't believe it. Some scrawny, weak, pathetic boy had beaten her from getting the right to kill her first dragon in front of the whole village. What was worse was it was Hiccup, of all people to do it, and to top it off the guy was late for his own ceremony, the nerve! When he showed up she was going to-

Astrid was unable to finish this thought as Stoick turned to her and said "Astrid go see what's taking Hiccup so long and bring him here. We wouldn't want him to be to late." thinking that it would be better to bash said person's head in Astrid did as she was told and walked to the Haddock household. She knocked on the door loudly and shouted loudly" Hey Hiccup get up and drag yourself out of bed already." no answer. _"Oh he is so DEAD when I get my hands on him chiefs' son or not."_ she thought. She yanks the door open to find the house completely empty. _"This is weird ." _out loud she says " hey Hiccup where are you? What's the matter scared you'll be shown to be a fake?" _"Okay this is definitely not normal." _she thinks. "alright Hiccup quit fooling around and come out." ten seconds go by and no answer. _"Okay there is defiantly something wrong here."_ "Hiccup I'm coming up." Astrid walks up the stairs and sees Hiccup bedroom door wide open. She frowned at that. Every instinct in her said that nothing was wrong, but something told her that something _was_ wrong. Coming to a decision she walked through the door to find the room empty save for a mess on the floor. Maybe that what was wrong. Well maybe not. Suddenly Astrid saw something that made her rethink that last thought. There on the bed was a single letter addressed to Stoick. Astrid picked it up and started to read.

Dear father

Doubtless you have noticed my absence from today's match. I cant say this easily so I'll come out and say it. I found the dragons nest. Now before you start to shout and ask questions I have to let you know this. That if I don't come back then that means that I'm dead or that I cant be sure that my mission is complete. Inside the dragons nest is SOMETHING more dangerous and more terrifying than anything you can think of. I would know I've seen it and guarantee you that if you ever find their nest that you'll never come back. Please listen to me on this for just once don't go looking for the nest please. I've already lost a mother don't let me lose my father too. If and I mean if, my plan works than the dragons shouldn't ever come back in the numbers they have before. If I fail then you must gather everyone and sail away. Yes you read right I want you to run, run as far away as you can. it's the only choice you have.

Your son Hiccup

P.s. tell Astrid that If she wants I wont ever speak to her again but what ever you do DON'T tell her where I am. If I can I'll visit but if I don't tell Astrid that I loved her.

P.s. also for now keep the boats ready to evacuate every one for the next few days.

Astrid just stared. A hundred questions going through her head. What kind of creature could possibly scare Hiccup so badly that he'd tell, no BEG his father to run? How did he even find it? Where is the nest and when did he find it? Why would he think that he wouldn't come back alive? Why did he go alone in the first place? Suddenly she stopped and re-read the note at the bottom of the note. Then she read it again, and then again. He LOVED her! That alone seemed to shock her the most. Stoick wasn't going to like this.

Stoick didn't. "HE WHAT?" he shouted.

Astrid tried to explain. " He left sir. I also found this letter addressed to you sir."

"What does it say?" he asked.

"I stopped reading it after he said that he found the dragons nest." she lied.

"HE WHAT?" Stoick shouted for the second time that day.

"He found the dragons nest and is on his way there right now" she replied

"ON HIS OWN" he replied incredulously.

"Yes"

"WHITHOUT ANY BACKUP?"

"Yes"

"DOES IT SAY WHERE THE NEST IS?"

"No"

"THEN HOW DOES HE HOPE TO COME BACK?"

Astrid took a deep breath and said "I don't think he does."

"EXPLAIN!"

"I think he doesn't think he'll survive long enough to make it back here." Silence. "Perhaps you should read it once you get back home." she suggested.

"You didn't bring it back here." Stoick said his voice some what subdued.

" No. I thought you would like to read it by yourself first before reading it out loud to everyone else,"

Stoick just nodded slowly as if he was in shock. "Alright everyone go back to the village. Well have a meeting in the assembly hall later to day." as everyone walked away Stoick looked at me and said "Did it say anything else that you saw?"

"Only that if he failed that you should load every one up and sail as far away from this place as you can," she replied

"What could he have seen that would scare him enough that he would do something like this? What would make him _beg _me to take everyone and run?"

"I don't know sir all I can do is hope he pulls it off"

"Me to" said Stoick "Me to"

_He never came back. _

_The dragon raids stopped immediately after that. Everyone took this as a sign that he succeeded, and soon his story was being told all over. Suddenly every self-respecting Viking new about Hiccup Haddock. His mysterious journey to the nest to battle a strange and terrible foe that controlled the dragons became a legend overnight. Those that knew him are asked all kinds off questions, some like Snotlout pretend that he learned everything from them. Some like Stoick often wonder and hope that he's alive out there, somewhere. As for Astrid she never quite forgot the words on that letter. In the years that followed Berk was almost never attacked by dragons, and when it was it was only by one two of them, otherwise it was peaceful. People still went through dragon training, but it wasn't as important anymore. Even more strangely was that there where no more attacks by a Night Fury._

_Berk present day_

Astrid was mad. Snotlout had done nothing but try to flirt with her the entire time they were on watch. Not only was he rude and annoying but he acted tougher than he was. It was ironic actually, of all the people you would figure to strong Snotlout was actually the weakest person in the village. It was bad luck that Astrid ended up on guard duty with a complete and total joke on a two hour shift. _"If he doesn't shut up I'm going to…."_

What she was going to do was lost to her as she spotted a large ship approaching the village. "So I got this new tattoo on my b…."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Astrid whispered fiercely.

"Why what's wrong?" whispered Snotlout.

"Over there, there's a ship fast approaching."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to httyd I own one of the DVDs that came out Friday but that's it. Sorry for not putting this on the last chapter. I will be looking a those reviews flames shall be ignored. Suggestions for character names and inventions would be nice but I ask you keep it realistic. Also Vikings only lasted about three-hundred years so Berk is in fact nearing its end. China and Rome where around this time period so no complaints if I have them go there. Now enjoy this story.**

**Please like it.**

Two Hours.

That's how long they had been waiting for the ship to move. So far all it had done was sit their and do nothing. Understandably this was doing nothing for Astrid's mood. of course Snotlout wasn't helping any. _"Even during a crisis he still tries_ _to get on my good side."_ She thought. If he didn't stop he was going to end up with a dull knife cutting off his manhood. Sadly there weren't any dull ones nearby.

"Astrid, Snotlout, me and Spitlout will take over" she nodded to Stoick and went off to bed or would have if it wasn't for the idiot behind her.

"Did you know that you are standing in the presence of berks' next chief?" I mean what with that poor excuse for a Viking cousin of mine gone my position is" Snotlout suddenly found a very sharp axe pressed against his throat "secured."

"Listen you good for nothing piece of shit I'm going to say this once and once I'm done you can either stay quite around me or you can lose your manhood. Understood!" Snotlout nodded. "Good. First off never try to flirt with me again or your going to end up dead. Second the most pathetic excuse for a Viking is YOU it doesn't matter if look like one if you ALWAYS MISS THE TARGET! Third in case you've forgotten the only reason were enjoying this kind of life is because HICCUP SACRAFICED HIS LIFE TO PUT AN END TO THE WAR AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL HIM A POOR VIKING YOU ARRAOGNT SON OF A BITCH!" Needless to say most of the village saw AND heard this exchange many of whom were glad that Snotlout was being berated while others were shaking in fury that he had slandered a hero like Hiccup that way.

Meanwhile hidden in the shadows.

He smirked at the sight before him. "_Dragons and humans mat change their views and winter may give way to spring but Astrid will never change. Though if Snotlout keeps this up he's going to get a VERY painful change to his person. 'Course that might not be such a bad thing." _At this the mans grin widened considerably _"Now THAT I would like to see". _He chuckled at that and turned to leave._ "It was a good idea to distract the sentries with that ship. They didn't even notice a squadron of Night Furies flying overhead. Good thing that old gorge is so big." _he looked back and saw Astrid walking towards her house. _"You cant talk to her. Not yet." _He watched as she entered her home. _"Still I wouldn't mind talking to her before Quintus gives them the invitation. Except that it would jeopardize the whole mission. Besides I 'gave my life to end the war' if they wont trust us if I see her they defiantly wont if they think their seeing a ghost."_ A sigh escapes his lips. _"Face it Hiccup you either stick to the plan or destroy everything you've accomplished after ten hard years. Five for the knowledge and another five for the men and dragons. I can't pretend that thing's haven't changed. Besides I doubt that she would have even missed me."_ It was with that thought that he left Berk for the second and finale time.

**All right I need everyone to give me some comments and ideas. **

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own how to train your dragon.**

**Alright listen up I need Viking, Chinese, and Roman names, maybe Greek.**

**Same with words. And before you give me Japanese words I would like to point out that at the time Japan was not yet a nation but some groups of tribes that were not united. Sorry and truth be told I would have liked to involve Japan but well facts are facts. Other than that I need those ideas also I will try to update every weekend.**

**Enjoy.**

Astrid was upset. That IDIOT had the nerve to insult a true hero! He may be next in line for chief but he sure as hell wasn't going to be one for long if he kept it up like that incident earlier. _"Hiccup where are you? We need you." _Astrid wiped the tears from her eyes. _"Please Hiccup. Please come back."_ Suddenly Astrid fell. In the time she had been crying she had walked towards on of the chairs to sit down. Unfortunately she hadn't realized how close to said chair she was. She lifted her head and blinked. _"Huh?"_ Their under her dresser(it's a small house not a mansion) was a dust covered piece of paper.

_Astrid _

_You've probably heard from my father about what I intend to do. What I didn't tell him was the whole truth. I'm not really sure why I'm telling you this but I felt it necessary to let YOU and you alone the whole truth. Now your probably wondering why I'm not telling Stoick this well. Look my father is many things, but understanding is not one of them. It's always his way or not at all and its because of this that the could never find the nest. There is only one way to somewhat SAFELY find the nest is with the aid of a dragon._

Astrid fell onto her chair in shock. A DRAGON how did he get a DRAGON to take him to the nest?

_Now I know this may sound bad but I need you to keep reading this. The bola launcher I made worked that night. I hit the most feared dragon we know of. The Night Fury. Now I know what your thinking where am I going with this? The answer is simple. I want the real winner of dragon training to know the truth. The morning after the raid I went into the forest to find him(yes the dragon is male, no I'm not lying) and I had just lost hope until I find this tree split in half. The dragon. Well you can imagine my excitement. I the town screw up had done something right! Well somewhat right at anyway. _

Astrid fell to the floor. Thoughts refused to form in her head. What was going on?

_There was one problem. He was still alive. I did try. But when I raised my dagger I looked into his eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was just as terrified as I was. I wouldn't kill him. Reflecting back it was the decision not to kill Toothless that has made me what I am now. The first Dragon Rider._

To say Astrid was in shock would have been akin to saying that Stoick was a mildly skilled at combat. This time a thought did form in her head. _"Dragon Rider"_ It was a question more than anything. _"Hiccup what did you do?"_

_I cut him lose. Granted he pounced on me the second he was free HOWEVER contrary to what Gobber says, he let me go. Just as I had spared his life he had spared mine. 'course that raised an important question. Why? The next day after dragon training I went looking for him. He was trapped in an old gorge I watched for awhile as he tried to get out. Under your bed there's are two books. One book has my sketches of Toothless and my notes on how to train a dragon, from their fear of eels(I don't know why they just do.) to their love of a certain grass(lets call it dragon nip), to the nerve cluster under their chin( just scratch them their and they faint) from well everything I learned about dragons. Astrid everything we were told about dragons. Everything we thought we knew is wrong. The other book is my version of the dragon manual. _

_One day when I was flying with Toothless back to the gorge there was this call. I can't really describe it, but when Toothless heard it he veered towards it. We entered the fog and came upon hordes of dragons coming back with their catch. That's when I found it. The nest was huge and there at the bottom was this red mist. Every dragon was dropping it's catch into the mist and with every thing that went into the mist the less noise their was. Suddenly a head came out of the mist and ate a Nadder that hadn't given any food. In my book theirs a drawing of this dragon that I'm calling the green death next to one of our ships. If we had ever found the dragons nest we would have been slaughtered. When we got back I had reached my decision after training I spent the rest of the day preparing for what was probably the last thing I ever did. My plan is to lure it out get it in the air put a few holes in its wings and just when it's about to breath fire, fire a single shot into it's mouth in order to ignite the gas while it's still inside it. I don't really know if it will work, but I have to do something. I suppose I could go and use the Nightmare to show you the truth. But my father well it's just better if I try to take care of this on my own. If you never find this well I guess it wont be any serious loss. But if you do find this then I want you to know that if you ever see a dragon with a fake tail fin then don't worry because that means you've found me as well. The age of Vikings is coming to an end but maybe just maybe, we can bear witness a new age where humans and dragons can live together in peace. If I do die then I ask you to try to bring this dream to others and make it real. If I succeed and I don't come back then it means that there are more of those things out there. I wish you and I could have stayed friends Astrid. I guess it wasn't meant to be._

_Hiccup Haddock III_

"Hiccup. Why didn't you say anything to us?" This time Astrid didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell. No one heard her quite sob's as the day wore on.


	4. Chapter 4

YAAAAAAY. Someone responded to my challenge. Thanks Mickey Girl. Now I would like to apologize for two reasons. One I know I said that I would update every weekend, but I had some stuff that had to be taken care of, and two I had 250 ideas going 46,721 miles per hour in my head.(most of which involved Tremors( that is a good series. I don't care what others think that is a good series.)) Also just to clear the air for those of you who think I wasn't accurate about my facts. I was looking at the chart wrong. Japan was around at the time however the feudal system was not in place at this time. Now to business. I do not own httyd. As if that wasn't obvious.(sarcasm). Chapter four in three, two, one.

**It made sense. The incidents with the Zippleback, the Gronkle, the Nadder, even the Terror, not to mention the trips to the forest after class. In a way it didn't make any. Why didn't he tell anybody? **_**"Probably because we wouldn't have listened" **_**said a voice in her head. She shook her head but the voice persisted. **_**"All his life we've done nothing but look down on him for not being like everyone else. We never saw what he could do because he was different. Like ending a centuries old conflict with the help of the most feared dragon known to Vikings." **_**It was ironic that the one they had always called a failure succeeded where others had failed and he went about it HIS way, not theirs. And it was because of this that Berk had lost it's greatest hero.**

_**Meanwhile at Rider's Gorge**_

"**Master Haddock. Master Quintus would like to speak to you." **

**Hiccup looked up from his map of the surrounding area north of Scotland. "Tell him I'll be there shortly Po"**

"**Yes master Haddock"**

**Hiccup smiled "You doing okay on Nightwing?"**

**Po's face lit up at that. "Oh yes. We are both doing great." **

"**That's good to hear"**

"**Master Haddock if you don't mind me asking. How did you know this place was here?"**

**He laughed "Because this gorge is were I first became a rider."**

**Po's eyes widened at that. "You mean this is where Master Haddock became the first Dragon Rider?"**

**The grin on Hiccups face grew. "Not what you where expecting is it? I don't blame you. Its not the sort of grand beginning that anyone would expect." He laughed at that. "Po you'll find with time that all stories have humble beginnings." The doubt on Po's face only made him laugh harder. "Come on lets not keep Quintus waiting much longer."**

"**Of course master Haddock." They where about to leave when a man in his forties burst into the tent. **

"**Quintus what's wrong?" Quintus caught his breath.**

"**Lookouts have spotted forty or so roman ships headed towards Berk. Hiccup one of the lookouts said that Marcuse's flag ship **_**Hydra **_**is leading them." **

"**Get everyone in the air." Hiccup ran towards Toothless. " Quintus tell everyone to focus on the fleet while you and me will target **_**Hydra**_**."**

"**Hiccup …"**

"**I WHANT THAT BASTERD DEAD QUINTUS. THIS ENDS TODAY."**

_**Berk **_

**It was hell. The attack happened dusk. Stoick lined up his warriors as best as he could but Astrid could tell it wouldn't be enough to hold off forty-six ships packed with soldiers. They didn't stand a chance. 'Course being Vikings they fought back like demons, or tried to. Before they reached the docks the Romans had formed a shield wall that protected them from the brunt of the attack leaving them to hammer uselessly against their shields. All he while the Romans pushed forward slowly at first but as more and more Vikings became exhausted or injured the speed of their march increased. From the very beginning they where going to lose. Astrid attempted to block a spear with her shield only to have it glance off her shoulder. Pain seared through her causing her to drop her shield. She numbly felt someone (Gobber?) drag her to the healer. That's when it happened. A high pitched scream rent the noise of battle in two. Their was only one creature that made that noise. "NIGHT FURY" Then to her horror the scream was joined by another, AND then another and still more until ten could be heard. "Odin help us" whispered Astrid. **

**Ten bolts flew above the Village and slammed directly into the Roman ships.**

**Well. How'd I do?**


End file.
